1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper folding apparatus for a binding machine.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper folding apparatus for a binding machine adapted to discharge a paper sheet by folding twice the paper sheet fed from an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, to the binding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses, such as copy machines and printers, are equipped with various automatic sorting apparatuses for arranging and stacking paper sheets discharged from a paper discharging unit, and binding machines for stapling a discharged paper sheet after folding the discharged paper sheet or discharging the paper sheet in a folded state.
A folding knife and a folding roller are generally necessary to fold a paper sheet using a paper folding apparatus of a binding machine. A knife driving apparatus and a folding roller are additionally necessary to fold a paper sheet twice or more, so the structure of the paper folding apparatus is complicated and the size of the paper folding apparatus is enlarged.
Moreover, the manufacturing costs may increase due to the installation of the knife driving apparatus.